ZOOTOPIA-A Less Than Important Story
by Imbadatnames
Summary: A Fox named Nathan visits Zootopia and after a few weeks into summer is situated. Now we are going on his slightly average adventure that never made it into the movie because it wasnt that important and not many people would really care. Im new at fanfiction, this being my first story, so I do apologize for all the mistakes you are about to read. If you're intresred that is.
1. Chapter 1

Nathan strolled through the streets, hands in his pockets he J-Walked across Poinsettia Street in the heart of Zootopia in the Rainforest District. Walking by a trio of cows admiring the wall of skirts in front of them. As he turned his back to them he heard one of them mutter "typical."

Nathan shrugged, he got that a lot, but he was getting used to it. Looking around he noticed some Elephant cop staring him down because of it. Slipping into an alley way to avoid any confrontation. As he casually tossed a candy wrapper into the trash can he smelled alcohol and tobacco. Around him were some cardboard boxes. An ancient Weasel stuck his head out and yelled some unintelligible at Nathan. Ducking from the can that narrowly missed his head. As Nathan hurried past the deranged animal he stepped out of the alley. Behind him, his ears picked up on some crying. All the anger he had for a minute there, inside of him for being scoffed and yelled at, all the times he felt alone thanks to another mammal, went away as he felt pity for that homeless weasel. He especially knows what it's like being alone, not to mention homeless. Shaking off bad memories he soon tried to distract himself with his surroundings. The asphalt streets glistened in the night, the sprinklers just shut off and the humidity slowly melted away as the streets became chilly. Being that it was the middle of June he was kind of surprised, but noticing the giant wall separating Tundra Town from Rainforest District, (shitty name right?) he realized that the cool wind from the gelid part of the city. Turning down on Orange Grove Avenue he cocked his head to the side as a poor pig in a white wife beater shirt and some cargo shorts was shaking in the cold night. Looking down at himself he hoped his fur would keep him warm, judging by his Gazelle T-shirt and some basketball shorts. Nathan never really liked Gazelle, just didn't want to seem rude to Abraham when he had bought him the shirt by a nearby thrift store.

As he hopped a fence and carefully made his way over to his favorite tree, tiptoeing over large puddles that would get his paws wet and making sure not to trip on any rocks that lay in his path. Reaching the large randomly placed Baobab tree he slowly stuck his hand out and placed it in the center. Moments passed by and he finally started to climb the tree. He wasn't that bad of a climber, had to practice when he ran away from bullies as a young pup. Nathan lived in a mini city called Strawberry Crest where growing up he wasn't much appreciated. His mother died giving birth to him and his father left him at some pig house when he was barely three days old. The pigs didn't want him and they left him at the BigHorn's, who reluctantly took him in. Growing up with three bigger brothers was pretty challenging, especially since they didn't like the runt of the litter, him. They always used intimidation, Nathan go get us this or do this for us or else. Nathan spent his summers at Abraham's Cafe so he could have some free time and not getting pounded on by big sheep.

Because of them he already became an outcast, alone most of the day, but he liked it, made him feel at peace. Not having to deal with everyone's bull-shit all the time. Whenever he was drawn into drama it was because someone wanted to take time in seeing him in discomfort or pain, he wouldn't give them that satisfaction. Not from any 'brothers' of his or a bitch-of-a cow wanting to make herself feel better by putting him down.

"Ahh" Nathan said as he stretched out and looked out on the road, thinking back to the days in elementary school. A large cow by the name Betsie ran the school yard. She in basic terms, made everyone who wasn't in her posse a "prison bitch". Some other kids followed her around and picked on the little ones. Stealing lunch boxes, crayons, and the occasional school project. Like the fellow younglings not big enough to stand up for himself he was scared. Ronnie, the older ram he was always forced to room with had been in Betsie's gang three years and counting. Honestly Nathan isn't sure Ronnie could count to three back then, or now either. Ronnie was the real reason he learned how to climb trees. Why have Ronnie charge the bushes you were hiding in and get pummeled by Betsie and her gang when you could scale a tree and flip them the bird while they have to watch you. It was pretty effective till they realized throwing rocks was an option. So climbing higher and higher was Nathan's only solution.

Nathan couldn't guess why the teacher's didn't step in. 'Assuming makes an ass out of you and me' was what he had heard over the years. But not having any predator teacher in his school made him feel like the teachers were out to get him. Nathan tuned back to reality when he heard a squeal. An excited Porcupine kid was excitedly chatting about the new Giraffic World movie poster on the side of comic store building. The poor mother looked tired as she dragged him away from the advertisement.

Nathan left a smirk stretched on his muzzle, chuckling. He checked his watch, only 9:17. He would have to leave around 10 if he wanted to make curfew. Knowing his grandfather Abraham would be worrying about him. Especially because of the savage cases, he knew he should be careful. But he wasn't afraid. He didn't believe the rabbit cop on TV, that predators would go savage because of their DNA. If that was the case it would have happened a long, long time ago when Zootopia was first created. Then they would all be wearing shock collars to keep predators at bay from murdering every little goat, squirrel and sheep that lived in the city. And there were pretty large prey animals in Zootopia, Elephants, Rhinos and Hippos. To be honest Nathan thought to himself, he wouldn't even count any pachyderm as a Prey animal. Nathan watched as a distant car drove past a red light and was captured by a bright light which blinded Nathan. He always forgot that the ZPD left a traffic monitor in the Baobab tree for and it was about 10 feet above him perched on a skinny branch. The whole back of the tree had wires running down it and Nathan hated it, took the beauty away. As he rubbed his eyes he adjusted himself, feeling his legs dangle and time slowly passed by.

Nathan spent most of his time watching the citizens of Zootopia walk by, those cows he encountered earlier to name a few. He did see a cute vixen cross by with a couple of other canines, a Coyote and two Timberwolves. He didn't feel like approaching. First it would be creepy to have a fox drop out of a tree and try to randomly talk to you while you were walking home, second he wasn't that much of a lady charmer in his mind. He could list about a thousand more reasons;

He wasn't exactly a pretty picture, nor did he believe that much in love, he knew it was real but he never expected to get much from it. He learned the hard way with some Bobcat in 8th grade that took a turn for the worst when he got dumped. Nathan grinned at the thought of how unfunny it ended.

"Poor bastard"

He murmured to himself before laughing. He always loved remembering how horrible life can be. Cruel and unforgiving, but he knew his life was a lot better than others. He knew thousands of others had it worse than him in this city alone. Those poor families with savage loved ones that couldn't be cured at the moment. The homeless population in Zootopia. The mayor was rotting in jail for trying to hide them, and Nathan couldn't blame him. Because of all the found savage predators are dividing the city from predator to prey. Worse than it already was. Growing tensions as riots and protests were going on throughout the city. Best friends turned enemies all because one was a Lion and the other was a Zebra. Who, days ago would have been drinking buddies.

Sighing, Nathan scooted his way down the tree, landing with a soft thud at the bottom he stretched his back and began to head home again, dodging the puddles and stopping to stare at the starry sky through the canopy. He had to leave early, some protesters were blocking the streets he usually took so he had to take a detour.

"Fast as a cheetah" he whispered to himself as he strolled past Feline Fantastic Hair Salon, with a giant photo of a cheetah girl tossing her extensions back. With his hands in his pockets he ambled his way up the hill, taking his time. Abraham's Cafe wasn't that far away, a half a mile at that. Nathan could take his time and enjoy the city life around him.

Nathan checked his watch, 10:21, Perfect. He sauntered by a gas station and took a sharp left on Water Buffalo Lane. He watched a Kudu yell at an Oryx across the street as they carried what looked like groceries into some apartment complex. Smirking he darted around a giant Hippo that had just come from some Movie Rental. Nathan continued to watch the citizens of Zootopia, for it was the best reality TV show that didn't run on air. Not that Nathan was into Reality TV shows. In fact, grandpa didn't even have a TV, just books and a radio. Repetitive Gazelle songs start to get annoying after a while, since that's the only thing to listen to on the radio. He had found some old Beagles albums under his bed when Nathan's step-uncle lived here before he moved out to become a rodeo clown.

Nathan heard police sirens in the distance, looking over his shoulder he saw crowds gathered in the Central part of Rain Forest District. He called to a Panther that was crossing the street on his phone.

"Are they having another protest?"

The panther looked up at him, then back to his phone and said lazily "Yea, some Wolf turned wild and now some Goats are dramatizing over it" he said dully. "Saying they need to lock away predators like us" The Panther reached the curb stepping off the black asphalt to the ashen cement. He looked down at Nathan, Turned his phone off and knelt down to look at him eye level.

"If I were you, I'd head home real fast, before a gang of thug prey try to beat on you like that poor Weasel in Sahara Square an hour ago" The Panther quickly stood up, surveyed the streets and once the Pig that was walking by went out of sites he slipped into an alleyway.

"Thanks" Nathan said as the mysterious panther disappeared in the shadows.

Nathan placed his paw onto his face and rubbed his forehead. He knew Zootopia wasn't doing so hot. Cursing silently under his breath he quickly ran up the streets to get to his grandfather's Café.

Gazelle's protest was already happening, and that other one in Tundra Town made traffic back up. No one in Rainforest District! Nathan walked into a café as his Grandfather Abraham ushered everyone out of it, Nathan looked at his watch. 10:57, closing time. Nathan held the door for the few customers left. An old Billy Goat who was a regular hobbled out, a tiger ducked under the door frame and waved at Grandpa before strolling down the street. A white tailed deer couple left holding hooves and leaning against each other whispering sweet-nothings. What surprised Nathan the most was two rabbits walking out of the Café with some bags in hand. Nathan gave Grandpa a quizzical look and he just shrugged. When the last Capybara strolled out Nathan shut and locked the door.

"That's the first rabbit I've seen in here since summer started" Nathan said.

"Maybe they finally realized that I get most of my produce from a farm on the burrows." The old Ram wheezed. Chuckling he sat down at the counter and begun to wipe it down, Nathan came up and took the job from his and used his own elbow grease to get a stain off the wooden counter top for him. Abraham blew out the scented candles and checked the bathroom for any remaining customers. None were to be found. Slowly he unlocked the closet door and up the stairs to their hallway, up stairs. Nathan turned off the remaining lights and jogged up after the old geezer and shut the closet door behind him.

Abraham wished Nathan goodnight as he opened up his door and hobbled into his room. Shutting the door behind him Nathan wished him a goodnight and he slouched over to the bathroom. Using a claw to pick some cricket out of his teeth Nathan sighed looking at the bags that slowly were forming under his eyes. Washing his face, he knew he'd have to wake up early to snatch the morning paper before Abraham could cuff him on the head with it and read before opening time.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still very new to the wonderful world of fan fiction. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed short and I'd like to apologize in advance if this didn't turn out the way any reader wanted it to. Please enjoy to the best of your abilities. Don't forget to Review to tell me all the mistakes and things I left in/out.

Have a nice day

-Imbadatnames 

Nathan felt like he was dying. Canines couldn't sweat, they panted. His tongue hanged out of his muzzle as he carried some baked goods up along the streets of Sahara Square. At least I'm not stuck in that cafe all day. He thought to himself. He was a terrible cook, never baked a batch of cookies that weren't burnt. He could handle money at the cash register, but no one really trusted him with their money. So Nathan never really had a normal job. He took out the trash, swept the floors, unloaded the groceries and even delivered like what he was doing now.

Right now he wasn't content. Walking in the summer's heat of Sahara Square was brutal. He hadn't brought any water since he was going to take a trolley but decided against it because he had left his wallet upstairs and the door wouldn't be unlocked till 11 at night. He around at the bustling street corner. Animals were going into and out of stores, he walked past a newspaper stand. A pride of female lions were buying tofu hot dogs and the Raccoon Vendor looked a little startled at them all reaching in to give him their money. He passed by an ice-cream shop before turning back to it. Pressing a paw against the glass he yearned for something cold as he watched the people inside. Making eye contact with an angry pudgy elephant who snapped his fingers at a sign that read.

TO REFUSE SERVICE TO ANYONE.

Nathan stared before slowly turning away. Traversing through the city, Nathan finally found a tall apartment complex. Looking at the address on the box, he cried silently. 149, bottom floor.

Nathan was wrong, but not by much. 149 was on the second floor, across from a broken down elevator. The hall wasn't too shabby. Cheap grey carpet scratched against Nathans paws and the walls had a roasted marshmallow look to them. Nathan leaned over and knocked on the door. Settling back into position, he slicked back his fur and donned a happy look. Opening the door, Nathan saw the fattest cheetah he'd ever seen.

The big cat, looked sad as he opened the door, before a joyous grin stretched across his face. He looked at Nathan, before frowning again.

'Oh Boy' Nathan thought to himself as he tried to remain happy. 'This guy better give a great tip'

"Two dozen blueberry muffins" he read off the card, "To a Mr. Clawhauser?"

"Yes, that's me…." He slowly trailed off.

"Is everything alright sir?" Nathan said, acting worried when he quite frankly wasn't.

"Oh… It's just…" The Cheetah scratched his neck, he started digging in there and to Nathans horror pulled out a cookie and ate it. Clawhauser finished the cookie and turned his head back to Nathan. They both stared at each other for a moment. Before Clawhauser started to giggle.

"Sorry" He said "I get stares like yours a lot."

"Uhhh okay" Nathan murmured.

"I'm a cop, there's usually a donut in there." Before the cheetah stuck out his hand.

Nathan stared at him and the hand before reluctantly shaking it. He wasn't sure if that was just a joke but he slightly worried if the Cheetah had been serious.

"Alrightly then" Nathan said.

"Just put the boxes over by the counter" the Cheetah said before disappearing into the room.

Nathan seriously didn't want to do that but he wanted some good tip. He tapped on the door with his paw and it swung open. He looked around for anything suspicious or shifty before slipping in. He looked around the spotless apartment and delicately placed the boxes on the counter. He noticed the cop uniform in a laundry basket pushed to the side and breathed a sigh of relieve. He felt a little less tense.

The Cheetah came out from a hallway and rummaged through a wallet.

"To answer your question" He said as he pulled out a one dollar bill

"I don't feel that good." He pulled out a five and looked at Nathan, who slowly shook his head.

"As you probably know, some predators have gone savage" Clawhauser said before sighing.

"Which sucks for most predators because we're getting a bad reputation. Since we didn't already had a bad one to begin with." He fished out a ten and handed all the cash to Nathan.

"You're right about that" Nathan said as he pushed the currency into his pockets.

"I'm guessing you've been hit hard with criticism." He said and opened up a box of blueberry muffins. Nathan stood watching the Clawhauser pick one of the muffins out, studying it.

"Yea…. I sure do." Nathan said enthusiastically.

"Well, I worked as a radio dispatcher and receptionist to the ZPD, and now I'm being moved down into records because a predator was the first thing an animal sees walking into the ZPD."

He slowly took a bite out of the muffin and shuddered. Nathan was confused. Did it taste bad for the Cat? Clawhauser chewed it before letting out a delightful yell.

Nathan took a few steps back as a precaution as the customer jumped up into the air. After landing Nathan thought he had heard the wood floor creaking in discomfort.

"These are the best Muffins I've tasted in a while!" Clawhauser said before stuffing the whole muffin in his mouth. "Wfho bhakes hhese?" He asked before pounding his fist onto his chest and swallowing.

"My grandfather"

"Delicious"

Nathan was certain he could pull some tip out of this guy, no matter how weird and nice he was. Because of that Nathan stood there for what seemed like an eternity watching Clawhauser compassionately eat the muffins. Finally, Nathan turned to walk out the door before stopping at the door.

"Wait!" The Cheetah said and pulled out a five. Stretching his arm out Nathan clutched the money in his fingertips.

"Thanks." Nathan said, before turning out the door.

Now that was totally weird. Nathan turned the corner, stopped and groaned when he looked at the flight of stairs below him.


End file.
